The Dangers of Charming a Snake
by ToXicCarEss
Summary: Snape glares, Nathan smirks. Snape snarles, Faye just laughes. Was it possible? Had Professor Snape, feared Potions master of Hogwarts, finally met his match in the Stone siblings? Rest of summary in summary chapter along with character bios. Snape/OC
1. Summary

Though this isn't my first fanfiction, I think its going to be the most difficult for me to write with all the characters and everything, so I can't promise every things going to be perfect. If I make any mistakes please feel free to correct me, and offer any opinions' you might have. I sometimes like to put my own spin on the characters' attitudes so bare with me. I'll try to keep them as close as possible. Like usual I have no idea where this story is going and am just kind of going with it as it comes to me.

Summary- Snape glares, Nathan smirks. Snape snarls, Nathan just laughs. Was it possible? Had Professor Snape, feared Potions master of Hogwarts, finally met his match? When Nathan's younger sister is thrown into the mix, Snape finds himself at the mercy of the Stone siblings. It's a fight to stay hidden in the dark where he has convinced himself over the years he is safe, or dragged out into the light where there is a chance to be happy. But Severus Snape has never been one to take chances. Can Faye and Nathan convince him this one is worth the risk? Snape/OC...at least that's my plan for now and of course the rest of the Harry Potter cast shall be making appearances.

Characters:

Faye Stone- She's 20. She has an attitude sort of like Snape's with a few differences. She can be sarcastic and a smart ass but she's more joking and teasing about it instead of cold. She doesn't trust easily but cares deeply for friends/family. Very stubborn and has a short fuse. Fiery tempered and very independent. Hates relying on others but will do anything for the ppl she cares about.

Nathan Stone-He's 25. A bit of a rebel. The black sheep of the family.

Ariana Stone- Faye and Nate's mother. She was a witch. Had dark amber hair and golden eyes. Died when Nathan was 18 and Faye was 13.

Blake Harper- Faye and Nathan's dad. Black hair and silver eyes. He was a muggle. Left the family after getting into a fight with Ariana about Nathan attending Hogwarts and ended up hitting her.


	2. Chapter 1: Back Again

Okay here's chapter 1! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything related to Harry Potter. Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Note: "Talking" _'Thinking'_

A young man of about twenty five sat in the rather spacious compartment of a train, at least as far as train compartments went, this one was rather nice. His back was facing the open door which led out into the hallway, and if anyone had bothered to peek in they would have seen a man dressed in a light grey sweater and light worn jeans. Dark brown hair fell in soft waves to curl just above his shoulders. A face was reflected in the window that had started to cloud, thanks to the rain that had begun to pang against it about an hour ago. Most would describe it as containing a rugged handsomeness. His face was slightly tanned to a golden brown as was the rest of him, the bone structure was sharp and he possessed a strong jaw. Great bone structure ran in his family, according to his aunt anyway, he had always thought she was a bit eccentric. His eyes were a silvery blue that contained flecks of gold, and were currently staring out into the darkness of the night, not really seeing anything. Though the look on his face seemed to be one of boredom his mind was racing with thoughts.

Nathan Stone sat on the train that was taking him back to a place he was all to familiar with. A place that at one time had been many things to him. A home, a sanctuary, an escape, and the reason for all his suffering and sorrow. A place he loved...and despised. He didn't know which feeling was stronger.

As he continued to gaze out the window he finally saw the lights of Hogwarts shinning through the thick blackness of the night like a lighthouse perched on a shore, guiding lost ships to safety, or the beam of headlights, blinding you so you can't see the danger hiding behind them till it's to late. For what seemed like the hundredth time since he received the call, Nathan wondered if he was doing the right thing, had made the right decision...for the both of them.

The train lurched to a stop and the excited chatter of the students as they passed his compartment jogged Nathan from his thoughts. With a heavy sigh he took one last gulp of the whiskey that had been dangling loosely in his hand, shoved it in his bag, stood up, swaying slightly, than proceeded out of the compartment door and was swept into the mob of students.

_'It's like a herd of cattle.'_ When he exited the train he simply stood in the rain and stared at the magnificent castle that loomed over him in all it's glory. It was enough to take anyone's breath away and had certainly knocked the wind out of him the first time he had laid eyes on it. Younger students rushed past him trying to figure out where they were supposed to be while the older students proceeded towards their destinations, some muttering about him being in their way. Nathan didn't notice any of it, that is until a young boy bumped into him. The boy quickly apologized before running off to catch up with his friends. Nathan stared after him for a while before simply turning the other way and heading for the carriages that would take him and the students up the winding road to the castle.

* * *

Nathan leaned against the wall by the entrance way to the Great Hall and watched the students file in and take their seats, except for the new first years who had to be sorted into their houses. They stood in the middle of the hall looking excited and terrified, he remembered that feeling. The memory seemed so far away but he could still remember the feeling of his stomach churning with excitement and apprehension. It was all so familiar.

He continued to stand there and watch as the sorting hat was brought out and, after one of its creative songs, the students were slowly called to sit on a stool in the front of the hall. One by one they were divided into one of the four houses as the older students' cheered and welcomed them, for the most part, with smiles and enthusiasm. Once the final student was sorted into their house and the commotion died down, a figure stood up from their place at the staff table. Nathan recognized the figure immediately as Albus Dumbledore, as if he could ever forget. He remembered him as headmaster when he had attended school here. The man had an understanding nature and almost flawless intuition. A flawless intuition that Nathan respected now, and had hated when he was a student. Let's face it he hadn't exactly been a teacher's dream as a student. He had been stubborn, quick tempered, sarcastic and most of the time had better things to do, at least they seemed it at the time, than school work. He had grown since than, but most of these traits remained, he just had a better handle on them now. Their eyes met and Dumbledore smiled, which Nathan returned after a moment with a small nod. Dumbledore than gave his usual speech about rules, places that were off limits and new events that were taking place during the new year.

"One last thing before we begin the feast. I am happy to announce that we were able to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. One who I am familiar with, and am most confident will do an exceptional job." Nathan just let out a snort at the praise and began walking toward the front of the hall, but stopped when a sudden voice caught his attention.

"I wonder what nut case they've found this year?" Nathan's head turned in the direction of the voice that was followed by muffled laughter. He spotted a red headed boy that seemed to be an older student. With a sudden dark and sly glint in his eyes he quietly walked toward the Griffindore table until he stood right behind him. He slowly leaned down till his face was close to the boy's ear.

"That would be me." The boy jerked so suddenly at the sound of his voice he nearly tumbled off his seat. This had gotten the attention of some of the other students' who began to snicker at the expression of surprise and utter horror on the boy's face as he turned to face Nathan.

"I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Stone."

"Well, that's my cue. I'll see you in class." And with one last look that was almost predatory, Nathan turned around and continued toward the front of the hall with a satisfied smirk. He could still make out the students' laughing and poking jokes at the boy who continued to stare after him.

Nathan was well aware of the stares he was receiving from both students and faculty. He simply tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans and ignored them. He didn't mind being sized up and evaluated. Let them stare and talk and whisper, it wouldn't change a thing. He was who he was and didn't expect everyone to like him. Hell he would rather they didn't, less stress that way. Nathan wouldn't say he was unfriendly, on the contrary, he was normally laid back and willing to help out family or just sit around and bullshit with friends.

He welcomed company, he just never sought it out.

Nathan did a scan of the staff table to see if he could recognize any of his old teachers, Merlin knows they would be thrilled to see his return. None of the faces looked familiar as he ran his gaze slowly along the table, but one of them did manage to grab his attention. The man looked older than him, but not by a lot. He had long black hair that framed a pale face and fell a little past his shoulders, slightly longer than his own. His black eyes locked with Nathan's who merely stared back at him. The man studied him as if waiting for him to make some kind of move but Nathan continued to stare at him without giving any sign of emotion.

The man looked like a vampire. Everything about him seemed dark, but Nathan didn't find the man intimidating and just continued to observe him curiously. Suddenly the man's blank face gave way to a scowl which most would probably find intimidating, but Nathan simply cocked his head to the side and a slow smile spread over his face. The man's scowl faltered a bit and Nathan could have sworn he saw surprise light up those seemingly dull eyes, but it was gone so fast he couldn't have been sure. The man was now simply studying him.

_'Oh what the hell?' _And with that thought Nathan sent the man what could only be described as a saucy grin and a wink. He nearly laughed aloud when the man's face flushed and his eyes widened a fraction. He quickly composed himself and sent Nathan a look that he was sure would have Lucifer himself run screaming out of the Great Hall. This time Nathan did let out a soft laugh before turning his attention to the headmaster as he paused at his side. Albus smiled at him and extended a hand which, after a moment's pause, Nathan clasped.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Mr. Stone. I'm happy you accepted the job."

"Thank you for the opportunity headmaster. I'm glad to be back." Though he said the words with a smile his mind couldn't help but question the truth of the statement. Was he really happy to be back here?

_'As they say, I guess only time will tell.' _

No matter what his feelings were he would make this work, he had to.

"Well, I believe that takes care of everything for now, so let's allow the feast to begin shall we? I'm sure everyone's hungry. Enjoy!" Nathan watched as the once bare tables became filled with all kinds of food that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Man had that freaked him out his first night.

"So Mr. Stone, I believe you and I have some things to discuss, but I think it would be better to wait until our second guest arrives before we take care of that." Nathan merely nodded his understanding at the cheery statement from the headmaster, not commenting on it further.

"Well, until than enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." Nathan nodded once again and sent the headmaster a small, genuine smile before turning around and taking a seat. He stared down at his food but didn't make a move to touch it. Looking around the room he found that the students were happily preoccupied with eating and talking to their friends. Glancing to his left he saw the Professors were also wrapped up in conversations concerning new lessons for the year and catching up with events that had taken place over the summer. Nathan picked up his fork and absently poked at his food. He swore he could hear his aunt yelling at him not to play with his food. Didn't he have any manners?

Grimacing at the memory and nearly drifting off into thought once more, he suddenly got the sensation someone was watching him. His fork froze above his food and he slowly looked up. His eyes scanned the students and when he couldn't seem to meet anyone's gaze he slowly looked to either side of him, and his eyes met cold obsidian. The man from before was watching him, with what, Nathan couldn't determine. It was rare that he couldn't read someone's intentions. He had always prided himself on being keen to peoples' motives.

When the man simply turned away from him and pointedly stared anywhere but in his direction Nathan let a small smile grace his face. '_Maybe I won't die of boredom here after all.' _

Okay well there's the first chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks and if it was confusing. I'll get better at it once I get a feel for the characters I promise so no worries. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I write it :P


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter 2! Thanks to all who read and review my stories! Reviews are welcome and flames are tolerated, so if you feel the need go for it. If you have any suggestions or questions just tack them onto a review and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Hope you're all enjoying the story! :P

He hadn't even been in there an hour and already his head was killing him. He had been feeling perfectly fine when he had first entered the Great Hall, but the more time he had spent in there the more his head went from being perfectly fine, to a small ache and now was an all out throbbing. The brats were all screaming at each other about what they did over the summer and other complete nonsense! If only they were in his classroom. He would be able to just threaten them with a month of detention doing very _unpleasant_ tasks and there would be instant silence. Normally his mere presence is enough to obtain adequate behavior from his students, but once in the Great Hall they are free to act like a bunch of chattery imbeciles. He desperately wished for the feast to be over with so he could return to his room. Resting his elbows on the table, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes trying to drown it all out. Snape almost sighed in relief when they brought out the sorting hat and everyone became silent.

An hour later the students were sorted and Snape did a quick scan of his Slytherins. There were faces he was quite familiar with and the others were new, but not for long. All in all they looked promising, it was the other houses he had to worry about. He sent a glare toward the Griffindore table and nearly smirked when the students who were misfortunate enough to make eye contact with him quickly looked elsewhere. Glancing toward Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye as the man rose to make his usual speech, Snape listened through most of it not really hearing what was being said, until the end.

"One last thing before we begin the feast. I am happy to announce that we were able to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. One who I am familiar with and am sure will do an exceptional job." That got his attention.

Snape's gaze swept the Great Hall trying to locate the newest addition to a long line of unqualified, incompetent and, on more than one occasion, horribly unstable Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers Albus has managed to scrounge up from Merlin knows where over the years. A movement caught Snape's eye and he turned his attention to a man he had never seen before. His dark brown hair was a bit shorter than his own and he had silvery blue eyes that contained flecks of gold. He looked to be young, no older than middle twenties to early thirties. Surely this could not be the new Dark Arts Professor?

Snape curled his lip and narrowed his eyes at the thought, but continued to study the man's slow progress to the staff table. He watched as the man suddenly paused and turned his head toward the Griffindore table and seemed to be scanning it for something in particular. Snape followed his gaze and found it to be locked on, how surprising, Potter's group. He narrowed his eyes as he watched them all laughing about some idiotic joke, or some plan they were concocting already. One the Potions Master was sure involved breaking school rules the trio seemed to have absolutely no respect for. He would look forward to teaching them a little more respect for said rules through detention or loss of house points.

His gaze was drawn back to the young man as he walked up behind Weasley with only a few students at the table noticing him. He than bent down so he was close to the side of his face and seemed to say something to him. Snape's eyebrow rose slightly when Weasley suddenly jumped and nearly tumbled from his seat. He couldn't help the hint of amusement he felt when he saw the terrified look on the boy's face, and couldn't help but wonder as to what the young man had said. Who Snape now assumed to be the new professor than turned and continued walking toward the front of the Great Hall.

Everyone in the hall was watching his progress as well, but Snape noticed all the stares did not seem to bother him in the least. On the contrary, he looked almost listless. Whether he was not concerned with them or simply did not notice, which would be rather difficult to do, Snape almost felt a small amount of respect for someone who had such control over their emotions. _Almost_ being the key word. He had tried, with uttermost failure, to teach that to some of his more brazen students, who did not seem to understand the state of risk and vulnerability that 'wearing one's emotions on their sleeves' could put them into. At the thought of yet another year he felt his temples start to throb anew. The first day always left him irritated and tired.

The first years would be excited, fidgety, utterly annoying and not familiar with the rules or proper behavior in his class. Those would be made clear immediately. That thought gave him some sense of satisfaction, but it was short lived as he thought of the higher year students that would be returning. They were all familiar with him and what he expected out of them, but that did not mean he received it. Their work seemed to get worse, if that was possible, in some cases and there were certain students that no matter how much he tried he could not seem to penetrate their thick skulls or overly large egos the most simple of concepts, nor seem to put a stop to their utter disregard to the rules of his class and the school in general.

Snape returned his attention to the young man who now seemed to be in the process of scanning the staff table. He looked far to young in his opinion. How much could this man possibly know? Not enough to be able to accomplish the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, that was certain. Albus must be getting desperate to be assigning such an important and complex job to a man who looked as if he'd just graduated from the school himself. Than their eyes locked.

Snape expected the young man to simply keep moving down the staff table but was surprised when he continued to stare at him curiously, almost as if he was studying him. Snape was never one to like being the center of anyone's attention so he sent the man a scowl in order to show him his attention's were not welcome. He was surprised when instead of cowering in fear like most of his students, and almost everyone else he came into contact with, the young man simply cocked his head and smiled at him.

If he thought the smile had surprised him he was completely thrown off when the man sent him a grin and a wink. Was he flirting with him! Snape felt himself flush at the ridiculous thought and it was enough to put him on edge. If he were a dog his teeth would be bared and his hackles would be rising. Instead he sent him the most vicious look he could manage and watched as the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher actually _laughed_ at him, before simply turning away and addressing the headmaster. How dare he! Nobody laughed at Severus Snape, feared potions master at Hogwarts! There was only one logical explanation…..

The man was mentally unstable. Albus had done it again.

Snape continued to watch Nathan as he chatted with Dumbledore for a few moments and than took a seat at the staff table. The man quickly became lost in thought, but suddenly his head rose up from staring blankly down at his plate and did a scan of the students. Severus watched as he than, once again, scanned the staff table. When their eyes locked for a second time Severus quickly turned away.

* * *

After the feast the students were sent to their dorms to rest up for their first day of classes in the morning. Nathan continued to sit in his seat and just watched as the Great Hall slowly emptied. Classes started tomorrow and he had forgotten to write up a lesson plan.

Oh well, he'd just wing it.

"In case your wondering, or its managed to elude your attention, the students and faculty are evacuating the Great Hall because the feast would be over." Nathan found it fascinating how a voice could sound so smooth and silky, and absolutely venomous all at the same time. "I noticed, just thought I would wait for the students to all leave so I wouldn't be trampled by the mob, but thanks anyway. I'm flattered you care." Nathan glanced over at the tall man standing beside his chair out of the corner of his eye. He watched as he sent him a rather nasty glare and then simply started for the large front doors of the Great Hall. Quickly standing up from his seat Nathan gathered his bag from the floor and gave chase. He caught up to the irritable man just outside the doors and simply stepped in front of him.

Snape came to a halt as he found his escape route to his rooms suddenly blocked. He was about to snarl for the man to move but it died on his lips and he simply stared at the hand that was offered to him. "My names Nathan." Nathan watched as his new colleague simply stared at his hand as though it was something unfamiliar and potentially dangerous before sliding his gaze back up to his face.

"I know." It was said flatly and quietly. Nathan let out a sigh when he received no name in return and the man simply pushed past him. He let his hand drop to his side and turned to see the professor heading toward a staircase off to the left. "I don't suppose you know where the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom is?" It had been years since he had been inside the castle and he wasn't sure if all the classrooms remained in the same place or if they had been switched around. Not missing a beat a black clad arm rose from its place at the man's side and simply pointed to a large marble staircase, and then he was gone. "Gee thanks." Nathan muttered aloud to the now empty entrance way before trudging over to the large staircase and proceeded up it to the next floor.

After wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity Nathan tried to remember the way to the classroom from back when he had attended the school himself.

_'The Defense against the Dark Arts classroom was on the first floor, I think.'_ When he came to a dead end Nathan cursed and turned around. He was about to say screw it when he came around a corner and found himself in a deserted corridor. It seemed familiar to him, so he simply followed his instincts and hoped for a little luck as he proceeded down it. Letting out a sigh of relief when he finally stumbled upon the classroom Nathan thanked Merlin for his photographic memory that never seemed to let him down. Well, not often anyway.

_'About time.'_ Opening the door and walking in Nathan studied the room and found that it had definitely changed since he had last sat through a lesson in it, though that was to be expected. From what Albus had told him Dark Arts teachers never seemed to stick around for more than a year lately, so it wasn't surprising the room looked different. Each teacher had probably set it up differently from the last to fit their tastes, and Nathan planed to do the same. Since he had failed to write up any sort of lesson plan Nathan figured he could at least get the classroom set up and in some kind of order so he new where everything was for his first lesson in the morning. He didn't want people thinking he was a complete slacker after all, that would just be damaging to his image, not that he ever really concerned himself with his image.

Simply wandering around and trying to get a feel for the place it wasn't long before his eyes landed on a few of his bags set neatly toward the front of the room. "Seems the house elves are as sharp as ever." He stated happily as he grinned to himself and set to work on unpacking his supplies and placing them around the room as he saw fit.

Once all his things were unpacked and he had moved a few desks and tables around while getting rid of things left over from previous years that he wouldn't be needing, he decided the room was straightened out well enough. As long as he would be able to function in it tomorrow and get through his lessons that's all he cared about. He'd continue making changes and adding things as he went along, but for the moment it was satisfactory. Feeling exhausted Nathan quickly charmed the classroom and proceeded to his rooms to get some sleep. Hopefully he would have better luck tracking them down than he had the Defense of the Dark Arts room.

* * *

"I wasn't scared!"

The Golden Trio that was made up of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was currently walking down the halls toward the Griffindore common room discussing their new teacher.

"What's up with him anyway? Did you see the way he was dressed? He didn't even have teachers' robes on, he was wearing muggle clothing." "I doubt Dumbledore would have a muggle teaching Defense Against Dark Arts Ronald."

Harry just grinned at the murderous look the red head sent Hermione. He always spent his summers counting down the days till he was back at school. Sure, there had been some really hard times and dark memories made here during the previous years that he would never forget, no matter how hard he tried. But there were also good memories and good friends he never dreamt he would ever have as a child.

"Well, what do you think mate?" Harry turned his attention back to his friends as they both looked toward him awaiting his answer. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we." He replied while shrugging his shoulders almost absently, but he himself was silently wondering what their new teacher had in store for them and the rest of the school. Given the history of their previous teachers he was a little reluctant to find out.

Chapter 2 now complete! Now that I'm done with all the boring introductions and crap the fun stuff can begin :P I have a few plans on where I want the story to go but knowing me some random idea will pop into my head and I'll go all off schedule, so please bare with me.


End file.
